Brincando Com Jasper
by Mari. Piccoli
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Emmett deixa sua imaginação solta quando escuta uma conversa entre Jasper e Bella


Titulo: Brincando com Jasper

Autora: FerrsureeLauren

Tradução: Mari. Piccoli

Shipper: JasperXBella

Gênero: Humor/General

Postado: 07/09/09 (Re-postado em 19/02/10)

Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus. São da minha queridíssima Stephenie Meyer. E essa historia também não é minha. É da FerrsureeLauren. Meu aqui é só a tradução. Mas ah, um dia o Jasper será meu; Ou não me chamo Mariana ;)

Boa Leitura

Era mais um dia "Cuidem-Da-Bella-Enquanto-Eu-Estou-Fora".

Edward, Alice e Rosalie estavam numa viagem de caça deixando Emmett, Jasper e Bella sozinhos por 24 horas.

Esses dias eram os preferidos de Emmett pois ele podia aborrecer Bella com suas piadas sem ser interrompido enquanto Jasper ficava em algum lugar no jardim dos fundos tentando não rir.

Emmett sorriu e caminhou até a sala, onde ele viu Jasper e Bella sentados juntos na frente da televisão. Emmett tinha acabado de se sentar ao lado de Bella quando ela se levantou de repente, indo rumo ao segundo andar.

"Ei, onde você acha que está indo?" Emmett perguntou em tom depreciativo.

"Pra longe de você" respondeu ela alegremente sem voltar.

Emmett deu de ombros, decidindo incomodá-la mais tarde.

--

Ele estava a caminho do seu próprio quarto quando parou ao lado do quarto de Jasper e Alice. A porta estava entreaberta.

"Jasper, é duro!" a menina chorava de frustração.

Emmett congelou no lugar. Para sua surpresa, a voz pertencia a Bella., e não a Alice.

Jasper riu, parecendo que estava em alto-astral.

"Relaxa, eu estou pegando leve com você"

"Não, você não está. Você só estava movendo aquela coisa pra e lá e pra cá!' Bella rosnou com raiva.

"Mas é assim que normalmente vai..." Jasper murmurou.

"Mas desse jeito eu não consigo passar!"

"Ah, é só vir-"

Emmett só não desmaiou por que era um vampiro.

"Cala boca e me deixa pensar, porra!" – Bella rosnou impedindo-o de terminar a frase.

Emmett franziu os lábios. Quando é que alguém tem que pensar em alguma coisa enquanto está transando?

Ele podia ouvir o barulho das molas da cama macia quando alguém (provavelmente Bella) mudou de posição.

Jasper suspirou.

"Vamos acabar com isso Bella. Você sabe quem é mais forte quando se trata desse tipo de coisa"

"Espere! Não faça isso! Foi muito rápido!" Bella retrucou frustrada.

"Agente pode fazer melhor, se você quiser. Você só está tornando isso mais difícil..."

"Mas é tão grande..." Bella suspirou em derrota.

Jasper riu baixinho.

"Eles são todos do mesmo tamanho, Bella"

Emmett se sentiu indignado. Aquilo não era verdade. Ele estava certo que o dele era o maior...

"Eu estou comparando só esses dois, por sinal"

"Bella" Jasper gemeu " Você tem que se decidir em algum momento."

"Não. Ao menos que eu encontre uma maneira de isso ser mais fácil."

"Você prefere fazer isso com Emmett?" Jasper perguntou com a voz áspera.

Emmett ficou boquiaberto

"Não, não claro que não! Ele seria maldoso comigo".

"Provavelmente. Prefere fazer isso com Edward?"

"Bem, eu normalmente faria, mas ele faz isso ser muito sem graça... nunca vai alem" Bella murmurou.

"Então vamos lá. Eu não vou ser duro como eu quero. Mas isso," Jasper deu uma pausa como se estivesse lutando para explicar algo "Isso é como uma segunda natureza pra mim."

Emmett quase não conseguiu conter os risos. Sexo era uma segunda natureza para _todos_ vampiros.

Bella suspirou.

"Mas que coisa tão grande."

"Bella, é tão grande quanto o seu"

O QUÊ?

A BELLA ERA UM CARA?

Emmett entrou no quarto. Bella estava sentada no fim da cama e Jasper numa cadeira. Uma mesa quadrada entre eles. Quando Emmett viu o que estava em cima da mesa, ele entendeu tudo.

"Vocês estão jogando xadrez?" Emmett gritou

Jasper e Bella o olharam com surpresa. Eles estavam comparando o tamanho de seus bispos. Com uma rápida olhada, Emmett viu que o rei de Jasper era guardado por dois peões.

Jasper inclinou a cabeça, ainda curioso.

"Sim. O que você achou que estávamos fazendo?" uma pausa "Ah..."

A voz de Jasper se tornou mais baixa e Bella corou como um tomate à medida que compreendia e lembrava dos diálogos anteriores.

"Emmett, você é um idiota" disseram os dois juntos.

N/T: Então, gostaram? Eu simplesmente morri de rir!!! Eu simplesmente AMO o Jasper e o Emmett, e essa historia é muito boa. Mas essa é a minha opinião. Eu quero saber o que vocês acham... É tão fácil dizer: basta apertar esse botãozinho verdinho ai em baixo e escrever o que achou. Não custa nada e leva o que? Uns dois minutos, nem isso... e traz uma enooorme alegria pra gente que escreveu (ou traduziu, que seja.)

Beijos,

Mariana

07/09/09

(Re-postado em 19/02/10)


End file.
